


over and over for you

by anthonyjanthony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, I'm not a larrie, Internalized Homophobia, Louis is complicated, M/M, SO SORRY, idk - Freeform, idk I wrote this for friends, true love?, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyjanthony/pseuds/anthonyjanthony
Summary: Louis swallowed, hard, and felt heat fill his face and neck at the words. The next kiss. The next guy lucky enough to taste Harry Styles’s lips... He couldn’t fight the ache tearing through his chest, nor the disgusted expression it brought to his face.Or: Harry is looking for love, and Louis can't explain why that hurts him so much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	over and over for you

“What’s it to you who I snog, Lou?” Harry retorted, glaring at him from the couch. The top buttons of his shirt were still unclasped, purple bites dotting the skin around his tattoos. Louis’ hand balled into a fist.

He exhaled. No. Don’t do this. Not to Harry.

He forced himself to respond. “Nothing, Harry. It’s fine, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-...” He paused, the words faltering and tumbling back down his throat. He dug his palms into the countertop in front of him. “Please forgive me.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Is this gonna be a thing, Louis? Every time I bring a guy over, you’ll-“

“...NO,” Louis interjected, his eyes wide. “No, of course not. I promise. I’ll give you your space.”

Expression softened and the storm in his eyes back to its usual forest green, Harry nodded and glanced down at his chest. As he buttoned his shirt back up, Louis could see the knit between his eyebrows, his clenched jaw, and knew the damage was worse than Harry let on. Tears stung in his eyes, in the back of his throat. The marble pressing into his palms began to hurt.

Pulling away from the counter revealed red creases burning deep into his skin. He ignored the feeling.

Harry watched with an apprehensive glare as he crossed the room to join him on the couch. To Louis’ surprise and relief, Harry didn’t move away from his presence. He opened his mouth, tentative, then closed it again. 

“What?” Harry demanded.

Louis tried again. “...Was he good?”

Harry scowled. “Was he... what? Why do you care, mate?”  
Louis flushed, turning away from Harry’s infuriated gaze. “I don’t know, Haz... But was he?” He repeated.

He tried to keep his tone as devoid of judgement as possible, hoping Harry, who was still staring at him in utter incredulity, would somehow understand. Silence engulfed both of them, until Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was constructing a response or too stunned to comprehend his question. Baring his neck, he leaned back and covered his face with his hands, unable to speak. Unable to acknowledge the other man. Unable to leave, despite the shame blooming in his chest.

After a minute, Harry’s voice returned.  
“No, he wasn’t much good. That’s what I get for accepting a rec from my sister, innit?” Harry chuckled, soft and low. Louis lowered his hands and tilted his head to face him.

“I’m sorry.” He paused. “For everything, honestly. But also that your date was bad.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s alright mate. I know you are.”

He grinned, not quite as wide as his usual life-drunk smirk, but a grin all the same, and added, “Besides, there’s always the next kiss.”

Louis swallowed, hard, and felt heat fill his face and neck at the words. The next kiss. The next guy lucky enough to taste Harry Styles’s lips... He couldn’t fight the ache tearing through his chest, nor the disgusted expression it brought to his face. 

He widened his eyes, realizing what it must look like.

Harry, however, didn’t seem angry. He was now facing Louis, sitting cross-legged on the couch cushion. His head was crooked to the side, coquettish in a way, and his eyes almost glowed in the afternoon light. “You’re awfully red, Lou,” was all he said. “Are you alright?”

Louis nodded, the burn inside him too painful to say much in response. “Mhm... m’aight.”

“Are you sure? You... here,” Harry murmured, reaching for the back of Louis’ neck and guiding him closer. His hand was rougher than any other part of his body, broken by calluses and dotted with scars, but Louis wanted to melt into the feeling of it against his skin. “You’re a bit warm, mate.”

“I’m okay Harry, really. I just-“

“You don’t want to hear about my love life any more, is that it?” Harry interrupted. Louis’ lips parted in surprise and his mind raced for a response, but Harry shook his head.  
“It’s alright Lou. I understand.”

Louis wanted to sob. Harry’s touch on his neck and green eyes boring into his had shattered something inside him, something painful and incessant. “...I don’t,” He whispered, voice cracking.

“You-...” The word faded as it left Harry’s lips, the last one he managed, before rushing forward and pressing them against Louis. His grip around Louis’ neck slackened, as if he expected him to pull away, but as their lips met a soft noise exhaled from Louis’ chest and he pressed further into Harry, tasting him like champagne on his tongue.

The burn faded from Louis’ chest as Harry’s other hand replaced it, running a finger over his collarbone and permitting Louis to tilt forward. Harry sunk back into the couch cushions, taking Louis’ body with him. Everything between them sang.

After a minute Louis felt Harry’s chest slowing underneath him and he pulled away, allowing them both to breathe.

Harry’s lips shone as bright as his eyes. “Is that why?” He panted, grinning up at him.

Louis smiled back, enamored. “Can’t say I knew any better than you did, love. But it seems so.”

He chuckled to himself and leaned back down, ready to kiss Harry again, when a sharp ache pierced his waist. “HEY-,” he complained, glaring back at where Harry’s hand was pinching him.

“BASTARD,” Harry laughed, pinching him again. “I can’t believe you.” Louis rolled his eyes and watched in adoration as Harry threw his head back in laughter.

“Yeah... I know.” He murmured.

“Better make it up to me, then.” Harry teased, bringing his other hand back up to cup Louis’ face. Louis grinned.

“Over and over for you, love.”


End file.
